


Snow Angels

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Playing in the Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Merlin hated the snow, it’s too cold. But could a sweet young lady get him to go out?





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> So I texted Eggsyobsessed that it finally snowed where I lived and she told me to make her a snow angel, so I did!

Merlin hated the snow, it was cold and made everything too slick as well as irritated his aging joints.

He did, however, like how quiet the world became when it snowed, how everything appeared to slow down and become peaceful; it was one of the only times in his hectic life that he was at peace. Even if he did hate it. 

Merlin hummed as he woke up one winter's morning; his body pleasing warm, he kept his eyes closed and reached out for his bedmate but found the space empty. He opened a green eye before he closed it when he heard the door opening and a hushed voice. 

“Shh he’s still sleeping” 

“Shhh” before a giggle followed. 

Ah, well that’s where his bedmate went, he kept his face neutral as a small body climbed on the bed and sat on his chest. Before cold hands cupped his cheeks and lips were pressed to his forehead, Merlin couldn’t hold the laughter in anymore; when he opened his eyes he found Daisy looked down at him. 

“Good morning!” 

“Good morning, Daisy” Merlin mumbled in a sleep thick voice, he rubbed his face and looked over as Eggsy sat on the bed next to him. 

“I tried to keep her from waking you” Eggsy stated as he leaned down and kissed Merlin in the lips when he pulled away Daisy started bouncing on Merlin’s chest. 

“Lin it’s snowing! Can we go play in it?! Please” she begged as she got up so Merlin could sit up, she stuck her lip out as Eggsy stood up. 

“Come on love. You know he doesn’t like the snow, let’s get dressed” Eggsy stated as he picked her up and carried her out, Merlin’s heart pulled at the small and defeated ‘okay’ 

Merlin sat in his bed for a while before he got up and started getting ready for the day, he headed downstairs and smiled as he heard Daisy complaining about all the layers Eggsy was putting on her before the door opened and closed. 

Merlin headed to the kitchen and looked out the window at Eggsy and Daisy. He smiled as he watched them play in the snow, it was hard to believe that Daisy was theirs. 

After Dean and Michelle got busted for drug charges, Eggsy was awarded full patently custody of the youtwo-year-old; that was three years ago and now she was a spunky five-year-old who kept them on their toes. He sighed before he headed back upstairs.

 

Eggsy smiled widely as he ran around the backyard with Daisy, his cheeks rosy as the cold nipped him. He laughed as Daisy fell before he fell beside her, they looked at each other and laughed harder. Eggsy stood up and shook his head before Daisy smiled at him. 

“Make a snow angel with me, daddy” Daisy stated as she got up and walked a few spaces away and laid in the snow again, Eggsy smiled and followed her before the two made angels. 

Eggsy closed his eyes and listened to the snow before the sound of crunching snow reached his ears, when he opened his eyes he found Merlin over him against the grey sky. 

“Why are ya lying in the snow?” He asked with an eyebrow arched. 

“Makin’ snow angels” Eggsy stated as he carefully got up and helped Daisy up before she gasped. 

“Lin! You came out, make a snow angel with me!” She stated as she carefully walked around the angels and took his hand, she leads him to the empty stop by Eggsy and pointer “Here Lin!” 

Eggsy went to cut in only to blink as Merlin slowly lowered himself into the snow; Eggsy smiled warmly as he watched Daisy explain how to make it and Merlin followed the directions. Daisy smiled and jumped up and down when Merkin finished and slowly stood up. 

“Merlin, your joints are going to hurt later” Eggsy stated as he smiled up at Merlin, his taller lover smiled down at him and kissed him lightly. 

“Maybe so, but she will nae be a child for long” he stated before he jumped when a snowball hit his back, he turned around and saw Daisy laughing with snow on her gloves. Merlin smirked before he picked up some snow and chased after Daisy who squealed. 

Merlin hated snow. 

But he loved Daisy enough to play in it. 


End file.
